Problems
by brebre15
Summary: COMPLETE! This is the first year for girls at PCA. It's better than the summary really.Chapters 1&2 are diary entries..Lots DxL.
1. First Day PCA!

**Problems**

**Chapter 1**

**First Day PCA!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Zoey 101 people or PCA...if i did i'd be directing it not writin this!**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated my other two stories but this is to try to kill time till i get ideas for those. This is: Random? YES. Weird? I guess. R&R please!**

**Summary: TITLE MAY CHANGE! I have no idea where this came from. It's really not as bad as the summary... it's like Diary entries deal with it. I'm bored. R&R please!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

My name is Dana Marie Cruz. I'm 15. I used to live in Hawaii. Now I am going to Pacific Coast Academy in California. I just got here today. I have been waiting for this all summer. When I got here I went to the Freshmen Orientation. I got my room and roommates. I'm in room 101 and my roommates are Zoey Brooks and Nicole Bristow. Zoey likes this boy Chase Matthews I can tell. Zoey seems like a stuck-up cheerleader type**(A/N No offense to cheerleaders)**. Nicole is like a serious blabber mouth. We had twenty minute classes today and she talked like the whole time. The one teacher actually yelled at her for it. Mr. Bender, our media teacher, asked her to let us know when she ran out of air. She never did. As for Chase, I can tell he likes Zoey too. He seems like the shy type though. Then the other boy Michael Barrett, Nicole like stared at him. He likes someone else though. And the last person in out group, Logan Reese. He's an ego-maniac. He had VERY high confidence and might I say he's hot. And yes I can say that about my boyfriend. That's right I'm dating Logan Reese. It helps that he lives next to me in Hawaii. We been dating since we were nine, that's six years! My friends back home don't think we'll make it. I think we will. Logan talks about marring me and having kids and stuff but I just laugh. It's weird though because when I laugh he looks disappointed but then trys to laugh it off. More about me now. I have carmel curls, brown eyes, and a tan complextion. I love sports and I'm good at them. I also have an attitude problem. I guess I'll go now. Oh I almost forgot, most couples break-up on and off right? Well not me and Logan. We have been dating for six years straight, no break-ups. That's awsome, just don't tell him. Don't need his ego any bigger. Haha.

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Zoey Marissa Brooks.I'm 15. I used to live in Louisiana. Now I'm at PCA in California, FINALLY! I got my roommates already. Nicole Bristow talks sooo much, and the other girl Dana Cruz has a bad attitude. She has a boyfriend, Logan Reese who has ego problems. Well, I have long blonde hair and blue eyes. I kinda sorta have a crush on Chase Matthews. But only kinda. I want him to like me too. Well, I'm going to dinner with Nicole._

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Nicole Danielle Bristow and I'm 15. I normally live in Kansas but I'm at PCA now. YAY ME! My roommates are Zoey Brooks, who is way cool, and Dana Cruz, who is kinda mean. Zoey has no boyfriend like me, but Dana has one. His name is Logan Reese and he is a ego maniac. I like Michael Barrett, and I think Zoey likes Chase Matthews. I have middle-back lenght brown hair and blue eyes. I am a hyper person. Dana calls me hyperly-active. I don't know what that means. Well, going to dinner with Zoey. Luv, Nicole._

**A/N: It's short I know but I needed to start out on the first day. Next chapter will probably be like a week later or something...i'll say at the top of the chapter. Review please!**

**-Breanna**


	2. Bad Girl,Bad Boy,Big Problem

Problems

Chapter 2

Bad Girl+Bad BoyBig Problem

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Ok here's chapter 2. I have like a lot of ideas right now, so I'll probably have updates everyday at the least. I hope you are liking this so far. I know the first chappie was kinda boring but I had no other way to start it. Read&Review!

**Friday(first week):**

Dear Diary,

It's been like a whole week since I wrote, I know. But I've been busy with my first week of classes. Anyways, I have been keeping a big secret from everyone. Even Logan. So that should tell you it's big. I never keep things from him, until now. The only reason I haven't told him is because I think he'll be mad. I don't want him to break-up with me for it. So I guess you want to know my secret right? Well it's that I'm pregnant. And Logan is the dad, thank god. It's September now, so that makes me two months pregnant. Well I guess I should explain. In July I went to Logan's house to sleepover because my parents were going out for their anniversary. Well, Logan's parents were out shooting a movie somewhere and Logan and I kinda fooled around a little. Ok we got farther than a little. If we hadn't I wouldn't be pregnant. I know I have to tell Logan sometime before I get fat. I hope he's not mad. Gotta go to class now.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me Zoey again. Let's cut to it. Dana has been acting funny. She always says her stomach is hurting and she eats alot. And now all of a sudden, she's been getting morning sickness. I think I know what's going on. But the weird thing is, I don't think Logan does. He just acts normal. I think Dana is pregnant. But if she is, she doesn't act like it. And I doubt she told Logan or wants him to know. Well, I guess I better get to class now._

Dear Diary,

My name is Logan Reese. I'm 15 and am at PCA again. I have a very pretty girlfriend, Dana Cruz. She's been acting funny but I know if something was wrong she'd tell me. At least I think. Well gotta go to class.

**Sunday:**

Dear Diary,

It's me Dana. I'm so sad. No I didn't lose the baby. But I did lose it's father. I got up the guts to tell him when we were on the lounge couch watching a movie. He just looked at me dumbly. So I repeated myself. He just looked at me, then stood up, said "We're over" and left. He acts like it's my fault. It's only partly my fault. But it's his kid too. I just went to his dorm and slipped a handwritten(he loves my handwriting) under his door. Here's what it said:

-Logan

Listen, you can't blame me for ALL of what happened. It was partly your fault too. It's not like I forced you. I really like you Logan, if I didn't would I have done that...NO! Please Logan please forgive me. If you want to talk to me(which I hope you do) meet me at the beach at 6 tonight. I want to tell you something. -Dana

That's what it said. I hope he shows up. I'll write more later.

**A/N: Ohhh! Will Logan show up? Will he forgive Dana if he does? Why did he dump her in the first place? Or does he even get the note? Read on and find out! Review Please!**

**-Breanna**


	3. Yelling makes everyone mad!

Problems

Chapter 3

Yelling makes everyone mad!

A/N: Ok, it's NOT diary entries anymore. I'm sorry if you liked them, but it's hard for me to write that way. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: See Chaper 1!

**Sunday Night:**

Dana Cruz was walking to the beach. She hadn't told anyone about "it" yet, except Logan. She was thinking about what she wanted to say to him. When she got to the beach she sat down in the sand. After a few minutes she layed back and looked at the clouds. She didn't notice a person come up behind her until they put their head over her face. She jumped and sat up.

"Logan...you came."

"Yea. Listen..."

"No you listen to me for once. I'm sorry I'm pregnant okay? You think I want to be pregnant at fifteen? Fifteen Logan. What were we thinking? Well I know what I was thinking. I was thinking that I love you. And you broke up with me for something I can't control. People say "things happen for a reason" Well maybe the reason for this is to see how strong our relationship really is." Dana said with tears running down her face.

"Dana. Don't cry. I'm sorry for acting like it was your fault." Logan said as he reached out to her.

"No! Don't touch me! And I'm glad you're sorry. Because it's not all MY FAULT!" Dana screamed as she got up and ran toward the water.

"Dana!"

"What? What do you want Logan?"

"Dana...I" Logan mumbled trying to find the right words.

"No, I didn't even get to say what I came here to say. Now listen to me. Logan, you have no idea how much it hurt to hear you say "We're over' It hurt alot. I knew you'd be mad. I wanted you to be happy, Logan. Happy. I came here to tell you that..." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "If it would make you want to go out with me again, I'll have an abortion. Even though I think that's mean. I'd do it for you. For us." She breathed a sigh of relief as she plopped down on the sand.

"Are you finished exploding? Because I don't want to get yelled at for talking." Logan said as he to sat down.

"Yea. I'm done."

"That's good. Now, I have two things to say. Actually make that three. One, I know it wasn't your fault. Two, I can't believe you would go against what you believe in for our relationship. And three, you could of avoided all that yelling by listening to me in the first place. I was going to say that it was stupid for me to be mad. I was really just scared. I thought you'd be mad at me. I just needed time to think. Dana look at me."

Dana looked up slowly. Logan smiled at her. The smile only she had seen. Dana smiled back. It made her feel better knowing Logan felt scared too.

"Dana, I don't think I've told you this since that day in July. But I love you. And when you have the baby I'll still love you. I want this to work out. Us to work out. I want to prove Zoey, Chase, Michael, Nicole, Quinn, our friends in Hawaii, and everyone else who thinks we won't make it wrong. Will you be my girlfriend again?" Logan asked.

"Wow that was really deep Logan."

"Is that a yes?"

Dana leaned up and kissed him. She couldn't help it. It felt so right. He kissed her back and they just kissed until they had to have air. They pulled away and looked in each other's eyes. Dana's arms were around Logan's neck and his arms were around her waist.

"Does that answer you question?" Dana whispered in his ear.

"You bet." Logan replied as he and Dana got up and walked away, hand in hand.

The End!

**A/N: Ok so that was kinda fluffy and short. I'll make a sequel if you want. It would more than likely have the baby in it. So 7 months later. Let me know. I'm working on a oneshot DL and chapter like 6 of Kids act like Parents. I have no ideas for Contest to Controversy so if you have some let me know. REVIEW!!!!**

**-Breanna**


End file.
